Since a plastic oil-and-fat composition has plasticity as a property thereof, it is suitable for use applications such as kneading, a spread, a coating cream, a sand cream or the like.
As a kind of the plastic oil-and-fat composition, margarine, fat spread and shortening are included.
Conventionally, as the plastic oil-and-fat composition, various partially hydrogenated oils are used due to the fact that they have good processing suitability. However, the partially hydrogenated oil contains trans fatty acid, and it is required to reduce the trans fatty acid content also in the plastic oil-and-fat composition due to the recent trans fatty acid problem.
A plastic oil-and-fat composition for kneading is used for producing a dough of a confectionery product and a bread. The plastic oil-and-fat composition for kneading is kneaded in the dough of the confectionery product and the bread by that it is compounded and mixed in the dough. Due to this, it is needed for the plastic oil-and-fat composition for kneading to be easily kneaded in the dough in terms of workability.
In addition, in case that the plastic oil-and-fat composition is kneaded in a dough of a cake, the whipped one is mixed with wheat flour. Due to this, it is needed for the plastic oil-and-fat composition for kneading to have good whipping property (good creaming property).
Further, at the time of using the plastic oil-and-fat composition for kneading, there is a case that refrigerated one is taken out and then it is used, and sometimes it may be used just after it is taken out. Due to this, it is preferable that the plastic oil-and-fat composition for kneading is not hardened too much even if it is preserved at a low temperature, and has good plasticity even in a low temperature region.
The plastic oil-and-fat composition for a spread is mainly used as a food to be eaten in a manner such that it is spread on a bread or the like, and includes table margarine as the typical example.
Usually, at the time of using the plastic oil-and-fat composition for a spread, there is a case that refrigerated one is taken out and then it is used, and sometimes it may be used just after it is taken out. Due to this, it is needed for the plastic oil-and-fat composition for a spread to be not hardened too much even if it is preserved at a low temperature, and has good plasticity even in a low temperature region.
In addition, the plastic oil-and-fat composition for a spread itself is eaten, so that meltability in the mouth becomes important. Due to this, it is needed for the plastic oil-and-fat composition for a spread to have good meltability in the mouth.
The plastic oil-and-fat composition for a coating cream is used in a manner such that creamy one obtained by that ingredients are mixed is coated on a confectionery product or the like. Due to this, it is needed for the plastic oil-and-fat composition for a coating cream to be easily hardened in terms of workability. However, in order to be easily hardened, if a relatively hard oil-and-fat is used, the cream loses smoothness and the surface thereof becomes rough, so that bad condition is provided. Consequently, it is needed for the plastic oil-and-fat composition for a coating cream to be easily hardened and to keep the cream condition good.
The plastic oil-and-fat composition for a sand cream is used in a manner such that creamy one obtained by that ingredients are mixed is sandwiched between biscuits or the like. Due to this, it is needed for the plastic oil-and-fat composition for a sand cream to have good binding property to a sandwiching member such as biscuit and good formability.
As a plastic oil-and-fat composition in which a trans fatty acid content is reduced, a margarine using an oil-and-fat obtained by that a mixture oil of an oil-and-fat of palm oil origin and an oil-and-fat containing a saturated fatty acid having 22 carbon atoms is transesterificated is proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). However, the plastic oil-and-fat composition is intended to be used for table margarine and kneading purpose, and is not intended to be used for a coating cream and sand cream purpose.
Therefore, it is required to provide a plastic oil-and-fat composition that has a low trans fatty acid content and is suitable for use applications such as kneading, a spread, a coating cream, a sand cream or the like.